A Friend in Need
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Hilda, worried about her friend Bianca, goes over to her house after her first battle and overhears some shouting in the home, with the girl of her dreams upset, she stands up for her and tries to cheer her up. Oneshot /HildaxBianca/ Rated T for some mild language


_A Friend in Need_

* * *

Today was the day I had finally gotten my first Pokemon, my Snivy. I had also had my first 2 battles and won. Cheren, he had chosen a Tepig which was strong against my Snivy but I still had beaten him! My first battle and Snivy and I won against his weakness. And there was Bianca…Bianca had chosen an Oshawatt for her starter. She actually held up wonderfully, especially with her Oshawatt being weak against my Snivy.

I guess it would be my fault that Snivy and I faltered. I-I…I honestly didn't want to win against Bianca. Of course I wanted to win my second battle, I never want to lose, but…I just didn't want to win this one time. This girl, the girl commanding her new Oshawatt, I love her. The way this girl smiles, it melts my heart. She is always kind to me, she never seems to be mad at anyone. Her love for Pokemon proves how sweet she is. She is so beautiful with her golden blonde hair, her big emerald eyes, those delicate features of hers.

She seemed disappointed when she lost the battle but she still gave out a smile. "That was a nice battle Oshawatt, you need a good rest." Snivy climbs from my back onto my shoulder and wags his tail. Bianca recalled her Oshawatt into his pokeball and walked over to me. "You both did great Hilda, you and Snivy were wonderful, right Cheren."

"Um…year right, great," he seemed so stuffy about his loss. He carried his Tepig and turned to me. "Remember, we better go to Professor Juniper's lab and thank her for the Pokemon." Recalling his Tepig he walked down my stairs and left my room.

"I better go tell my father that I'm going on a journey," Bianca tells me. Bianca's father, he is such a bastard to me, Cheren and especially Bianca! He always insults her whenever he has the chance to, he lowers her self esteem, I hate that man so much. I'm so amazed that Bianca actually takes his crap, I know I wouldn't.

"Are you sure, Bianca?" I held her hand, tightening my grip a little. "You know how your father is, do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine by myself," she gives me one of her warm smiles. "I'll be over by the lab soon okay? See you in a bit Hilda!" She runs downstairs and through my window, I see her run into her house.

"Mom!" I shouted as I ran downstairs and towards the front door. "I'm going to go thank Professor Juniper now! I'll be back soon!"

"Okay sweetie, be careful!"

"I will! Bye!" I opened the door and take in the fresh air. "Let's go see how Bianca is doing okay Snivy?" He cheerfully nods and smiles. "Good!" I couldn't help but giggles and run out of my house.

I walked towards Bianca's house, talking to Snivy about the world around us and everything we might experience. Snivy's head flings up and looks around. "What is it Snivy?" I then hear yelling and screaming. "Now I know, we better go check!"

"No, no a thousand times no!" the shouting came from inside Bianca's house. What could be happening inside that house? I ran beside the window of my friend's door and took a sneak peak. It was Bianca and her father, it seemed like they were having an argument. My Snivy seemed to be a bit scared by their argument.

"I'm a good trainer who got a Pokemon and everything!" Bianca shouted back. "I can totally go on an adventure!" Not this again…everyday for the past week, Bianca and her father both have been arguing if Bianca can go on an adventure with Cheren and I. "You can't keep pushing me around, telling me what I can or can't do!"

"You are my daughter and I forbid you to go out and wonder around all of Unova with only one Pokemon!" I could feel my blood boil inside of me, this man…the father of the girl that I love…I can never stand him!

"I will not have only one Pokemon!" I could tell that Bianca was fighting against her father's wishes with all of her heart. "I will catch more and more on my journey! I will make friends with all of the Pokemon and I will love and protect them! I-"

"Not all of them will obey you! It won't matter how many badges you may win, some Pokemon will never obey a person like you!" At that point, I felt Bianca's heart shatter inside my own chest. Bianca had dropped her pokeball and ran out of her own house, crying. Her Oshawatt had popped out of her own pokeball and smiled happily but his face soon saddened at his missing trainer.

I slammed the door open and walked towards Bianca's father, glaring at him with so much anger in my eyes. Snivy had also joined into my glaring. "What is this nonsense?" he begins. "How could my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, be going on a journey with Pokemon?!"

"How could you say such horrible things to your own daughter!?" I tried not to let any anger kept in; I wanted to blow my top on this monster!

"She needs to know that not all Pokemon can be trusted!"

Snivy had hinted a little growl, I knew he was on my side; Oshawatt had ran behind my leg and took a peek at Bianca's father. "You don't know anything about pokemon!"

"I had been a trainer in my time and not all of them are nice like your teachers taught you in school!" He stomped towards me, "You know nothing about Pokemon, Hilda!"

"I know more about Pokemon than you ever will your whole life!" After finishing that sentence, I had felt something hard punch me in my stomach and I was slammed right against the wall.

"Sni! Snivy!" my Snivy called out to me. I saw him and Bianca's Oshawatt run over to me, I took a glance over at Bianca's father. He had sent out a Darumaka to attack me. Snivy turned to the man and lashed out a vine whip at him.

"S-Snivy d-don't!" Snivy had been launched back and was slammed against my chest. "Y-You're horrible…a h-horrible person and father!" I stood up but my chest started to ache so much that I had to cringe. "B-Bianca…has all rights to go on a journey, y-you can't force her to not go!" I limped towards him and glared into his eyes. "She has potential to become a better trainer than you ever had! Come on Oshawatt, we're finding your trainer." I carried my Snivy and took my leave with Oshawatt following me.

"Let's go find Bianca, I want to cheer her up." Snivy looked up at me and nodded slowly. The three of us walked towards Route 1, all of us calling out Bianca's name. I hear faint tears from deeper in the route, I follow the sound of the tears, and each passing step it the tears become more and more louder. Snivy tapped me on the shoulder, I turned to him and asked, "What is it Snivy?" he points to a tree to my left. Could Bianca be crying behind that tree? Oshawatt had cried out and ran towards the tree. "Oshawatt, wait!"

I followed the little Oshawatt towards the tree and behind it was the blonde girl, crying her eyes out. She seemed so helpless on the ground; I try not to cry myself for seeing her like this. I kneeled down to her and pulled her into my embrace. "Don't cry anymore Bianca…I'm here…."

A soft gasp came from her lips. "H-Hilda…! W-what are you doing here….?" she sniffs. Wiping her tears, she looks up at me, staring into my eyes. Her eyes are filled with pain. "I-I thought you would be at Professor Juniper's lab by now with Cheren…."

I'll be honest, I completely forgot about that. "I saw everything that happened at your house, I saw your father say those things to you." I could see more tears fill her eyes, those eyes…I never wanted to see them filled with tears. "I couldn't leave you to cry like that, especially after what he said to you."

"My father's right…no Pokemon would ever obey me…." She hid her face into my chest, pouring more tears out of her eyes. "I will never be able to be a real trainer! I will never make it out into the real world!" I couldn't take it anymore, this girl, the girl that I love is now crying out total lies about herself.

"That is not true Bianca, all of that is complete bullshit!" I still felt her tears on my chest but I continued on. "If no Pokemon will obey you, then why is your Oshawatt hugging you right now?" She pulled her face from my chest and glanced down to her knees, seeing her own Oshawatt crying by her leg. "You don't even know that the Pokemon you befriend will never obey you, and it won't be your fault, it isn't the Pokemon's fault either. They only need to grow to trust you, and to learn about you."

"Y-You think s-so Hilda…?" Bianca sniffles.

"I know so. I know that you are a wonderful person. Your Pokemon are special and lucky to be with a girl like you." I kissed her forehead gently. "I know that you have what it takes to go on your journey, I know that you can befriend any of your Pokemon." I blush deeply. "You beautiful, you're sweet, you're kind, and you are an amazing person Bianca…." I tilt her head gently to make her face me, our faces so close together. "And…and…I love you….." I close the space between us, pressing my lips upon hers.

Oh dear Arceus, I have always longed to do this. My lips on hers, both of our bodies pressed together closely. I felt the blonde girl kiss me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, and my body automatically wrapped my arms around her waist. If I could see Snivy and Oshawatt's faces now, they would be very, very confused.

I don't know how many minutes we have been kissing, but I loved every minute of it. I can also tell that Bianca loves this moment too. We both pull away from our magnificent kiss, both of us gasping for air. I smile faintly at the girl's emerald eyes, the pain her father gave her had seemed to disappear from them.  
"So, you really do like me back…" I whispered.

"I somehow loved you for many years that I had lost count…." She nuzzles up against my chest but the stinging pain that her father's Darumaka left me still ached. I couldn't help but yelp a bit. "W-What is the matter Hilda?"

"O-oh…nothing, it's just a bit of chest pains." I couldn't tell her that her father did this to me; I don't want those beautiful eyes filled with guilt anymore. "I'll be fine, honest Bianca," I smile softly. She returns my smile with one of those beautiful smiles that I love. "Do you feel better?"

"Much better, thank you so much…my love." _'My love'_, those words had ringed a bell into my mind. I loved the sound of that coming from my dear Bianca. "We better go back and thank Professor Juniper for our new Pokemon friends."

"Sure my dear and we can share the news to everyone while we are at it." I get up and I reached my hand out to her. "Let's go, we can't keep Cheren and Professor Juniper waiting." She takes my hand and I help her up. "Snivy, Oshawatt, we're leaving."

Snivy and Oshawatt are already heading back to town. Bianca and I both smile. We both head back to town, my hand holding hers closely.

* * *

**Author's Note: I wanted to actually make a little oneshot of Hilda & Bianca ^-^ At first I was playing Pokemon Black for the first time and then I had this small idea when I entered Bianca's house when she was arguing with her father. All of this came up with me entering and hearing her father yell once! XD This is my first oneshot for these two so it might not be good, and i'm so sorry is it isn't. I would love reviews on this :D please be nice about it though.**


End file.
